1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of accessories in vehicles, and, more particularly, to a compactable, modular bunk which may be readily introduced to a vehicle cab for installation on either the production line or at a dealer""s.
2. Description of the Problem
Extended cab trucks come in a number of configurations depending upon operator preferences. The area aft of the front seats may be used to provide additional seating or to provide a bunk and storage area, among other less common options. The installation of a bunk in the confined space of a truck extended cab, either on the production line, or as an after market accessory, can prove quite cumbersome and difficult. It being difficult to accurately assemble a bunk in situ, it is usually preferable to install an already assembled bunk. However, an assembled bunk can be bulky and difficult to maneuver in through the cab doors into the small position behind the front seat area. In some extended cabs, such a bunk fills substantially all of the floor area behind the front seats and, of necessity, are installed flush against the back and side interior walls of the cab. The bunk should be modular to substantially eliminate any need to modify the base truck interior to accommodate the bunk.
It is also preferable that a bunk arrangement provide accessible, internal storage space. Since it cannot consistently be expected that drawers may be provided opening toward the front of the vehicle due to the close proximity of the front seats, the bunk should be made to be top opening to gain access to the interior of the bunk.
According to the invention there is provided a compactable, modular bunk assembly comprising a generally rectangular bed platform having upper and lower major surfaces. Supporting the platform after installation are a pair of parallel, mutually spaced, side support panels pivotally mounted with respect to the lower major surface of the rectangular bed platform and parallel to end edges of the rectangular bed platform to allow the side support panels to be folded substantially flush against the lower major surface. A front panel is pivotally mounted with respect to the lower major surface and along one edge of the rectangular bed platform to allow the front panel to be folded parallel to the major surface outside of the folded side support panels. A fixed back member is mounted to the bed platform along an edge of the bed platform parallel to the edge along which the front panel is mounted. Upon assembly, the front panel functions as a load bearing rectangular member when unfolded to bring one edge thereof into flush contact with the lower surface. The bed platform includes a lifting lid section between the side support panels.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.